


A typical Tuesday

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Prompt fill for 8jodaiko:  David is late to work.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	A typical Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



There was nothing unusual about this particular Tuesday.

Patrick had arrived a full 90 minutes prior to the store opening, and had finished all the morning’s tasks with enough time to sit in the glow of the rising morning sun pouring through the front windows with a cup of tea. At 8:50 am, Patrick rinsed his cup out, placing it beneath the till, and turned on the overhead ambient music. Prompt at 9:00 am, Patrick unlocked the front door, flipping the sign to OPEN.

The next hour flew by as the local knitters group made an appearance, Ivan from the Cafe popped over for unpasteurized honey and some body milk, and a family passing through spent as much time exploring the artisanal products as they did asking for advice on how to enjoy their day in the area. 

At 10:02 am, the chime over the door rang. A flustered flurry of black and white, carrying a small take out bag, and a tray of hot drinks breezed in. The air became electric, as goods were set down on the counter, and good morning kisses exchanged. As they pulled apart, Patrick couldn’t resist teasing “you know, David, the store opens at 9:00 am,  _ Eastern time _ .” 

David waved off his jab with a good-natured grin, and moved to spritz the produce at the front of the store. Patrick grabbed the tea off the counter, shaking his head as his chronically tardy fiancé. Yep, nothing unusual about this particular Tuesday. 


End file.
